A New Beginning
by thisaccountismine
Summary: Dean, now an orphan, takes his brother to New Mexico to live with their aunt and uncle where he finds a new life, new friends, and a new boy.
1. Hello from the author

This is my first serious fanfic so please leave comments and reviews. Really anything helps. Thank you.

This is for Sarah-chan-san because I lost her original fanfic about her and a certain teacher *eyebrow wiggle*


	2. Chapter 1

It was all a blur. Dean sat as nurses and doctors alike ran past him, patients following, and families crying both of relief and loss. He stared up at the pretty brunette who had been nursing his father ever since his accident. Her lips were moving but all Dean could hear was the muffled sound of the hospital and a terrible ringing. Her eyes looked sorry, her lips were straight and serious unlike the bubbly attitude she had been showing before.

"Dean? Dean are you okay? Hey Dean speak to me!" Sam was desperately shaking his older brother to try and snap him out of whatever kind of trance he was in. And just like that, time sped up, the volume of the hospital rose, and the ringing stopped.

"Hmm? Yeah what is it Sammy?" Dean whispered. He knew what it was. His Dad didn't make it. They told him the first night that chances of survival were pretty slim, and yet he still kind of hoped it would all be okay. He looked at the nurse who had a pitiful frown on her face and then to his shaggy haired brother who had tears streaming down his face. It wasn't until he saw Sam crying that he realized he too had tears running down his face. Dean wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and stood up a little straighter and then looked over to his brother one last time before taking a deep breath and preparing for the news.

"Dean. He's gone." That's all Sam had to say before Dean snapped. He stood up, grabbed his coat and marched out the door, Sam running after him. "Dean! Dean wait up! Stop!"

Dean ignored his brother and walked straight to who knows where. He passed an ambulance pulling yet another unlucky bastard out on a cot and then suddenly just stopped. He stood there, in the middle of the parking lot, and fell to his knees. A car honked, Dean threw the finger, and Sam pulled him to the car. Dean couldn't remember anything past that.

Trees and cars blurred by as Dean drove down the highway, his fingers were tapping to the beat of Zeppelin on his steering wheel, and a spring breeze was flowing through Sam's and his windows. Sam was busying himself with one of his books and Dean was trying to think of anything except his dad. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 12:45, Sam was probably hungry.

"Where do you want to eat?" He looked over to his little brother and waited for him to finish his page before placing a bookmark and closing the book.

"What's close?" The brunette responded after a minute.

"Well I think I saw a sign back there advertising a McDonald's and an Arby's."

"Lets go to McDonald's"

"Okay." Dean turned to face the road and Sam opened his book, once again letting silence engulf the car.

It was about ten minutes before Dean found the exit that led to the closest McDonalds. He pulled his baby into a parking spot and turned off the ignition, once again waiting for Sam to close his book. Dean looked at the cover, _Stardust_ by Neil Gaiman, and then opened his car door, Sam following suit. They walked across the parking lot and entered the restaurant, getting in line behind a few men with grey beards and bandannas around their heads. In front of them was a middle-aged woman with an infant in her arms and a little boy peeking his head over the counter. The teen behind the counter was handing over their food with a miserable expression on his face and waited for the next order.

Sam and Dean waited quietly and patiently for their turn until it was time to order their meals. Dean grabbed the bag containing Sam's salad and his cheeseburger and sat down at the nearest booth, Sam sliding in on the other end.

"So what's you're book about? _Stardust_ doesn't seem like the title of a book a boy you're age would be reading." Dean took a bite of his sandwich and a sip of his coke waiting for Sam to answer.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Sam flipped the hair out of his eyes and took a sip of his soda before continuing. "It's about this boy, named Tristran. He runs off after this fallen star that a girl in the village asks him to retrieve in order to prove his love for her…"

"Sound's like a needy bitch." Dean muttered behind a mouthful of burger.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway," Sam glared at his brother and began to finish his explanation, "he runs after this star in this forbidden forest of sorts, and goes through this crazy adventure until he finds it. Turns out the star is a girl though. And that's about where I am right now."

"Hmm, interesting."

"So speaking of adventures," Sam almost whispered while playing with his bowl of salad, "how do we know this uncle Bobby again? And how much longer is it until we reach New Mexico?"

"Well, we've been on the road for what, 6 hours now? So I'd say about 6 or 7 more. And Bobby gave me a call as soon as he heard news of… ya know." Dean paused for a moment, kicking his feet and looking down at the tabletop "Anyway, as you know, I'm only 17, so I can't adopt you, and I don't really want us to go off to some boy's home. Bobby asked if we wanted him to take custody and I said sure. He said he came over one Christmas when mom was still alive."

"Okay."

"Yeah. He's got a daughter named Jo, I think." Dean saw that Sam seemed a little upset about the move so he quickly added, "When I told him you loved to read he got real excited. He said he has rooms stockpiled with books and they haven't been touched in years. He can't wait for you to see them."

"That sounds cool." Sam offered a little smile, but it seemed forced.

"He also said that his house has an amazing view. He lives on a mountain, something about him hating neighbors or something, and he said his wife, Ellen, is the best cook around." Dean reached over the table and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I think this will be good for us Sammy."

The rest of the drive to Bobby's house was filled with a little more conversation and liveliness. Sam put down his book for a few hours and played "I spy" with Dean and talked about what their new life in New Mexico had in store for them. Maybe the move wouldn't be as bad as Sam originally thought.


	3. Chapter 2

The house wasn't too big. It was two stories tall and pretty wide. It's exterior had dark green paneling, to help the house blend in to the forest behind it, and there were windows everywhere. Dean walked up the little porch stairs and knocked on the wooden door, stepped back, and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. As they heard muffled voices and footsteps on the other side of the door he gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sam just continued looking forward, waiting for his extended family to open the door.

"Alright Ellen! I'm pretty sure these boys won't mind me wearing a dirty t-shirt!" The door opened to a gruff old man with a grey beard and old ball cap. Behind him was a blonde woman, holding a dishrag and wearing a smile. Dean adjusted his duffel bag before offering a smile himself. He patted Sam's shoulder and entered the house.

"Ellen, will you give these boys a quick tour? I gotta pick up Jo from her friend's house."

"Alright, but hurry, dinner will be on the table in about half an hour and we'll be eating with or without you." She gave Bobby a quick slap on the ass with her towel as he began to exit the door.

The southern drawl and smile his aunt and uncle shared made Dean smile.

"I'll be back in a little while boys. Go get yourselves settled and make yourself at home. We're all family here." He gave a toothy grin and tipped his hat before exiting out the door Dean and his brother had just entered.

"Well, lets go see y'all's rooms. I think you'll like them." She sat down her rag and started to walk up the stairs. "We've had this house for years. It's always been kind of empty though. We wanted to have more kids, but after Jo, my body just couldn't take it." She looked down at the two boys and smiled. "I'm glad y'all are here now though. I could use some extra hands around the house."

Sam and Dean stayed quiet but they both gave little smiles of appreciation before following Ellen up the rest of the stairs. They walked down a light green hallway leading to a dark wooden door. "This will be Dean's room." She gave Dean an assuring pat as he opened the door. The room was nice. It had light blue walls, one of which wasn't a wall at all. A massive window faced the woods outside of the house. To his left was a full sized bed with dark blue plaided sheets. On his right was a dark wooden dresser and a matching desk. The floor was carpeted in white and a fan hung in the middle of the room.

"Wow. Thank you, Ellen." Dean kept looking around the room as he sat his duffel bag and suitcase on his bed. "This is beautiful."

"Your welcome boy. Now lets go look at little Sam's room." She walked down the hallway, past the stairs, and stopped at another dark wooden door. Sam opened it slowly and walked into a room about the size of Dean's. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all of which were packed with novels. His bed lay under a wide window looking out to the woods, and a desk and dresser sat on the wall to it's left.

"When we heard that you liked to read we decided to put some of Bobby's favorite books in here. He's a bit of a reader too."

"Thank you." Sam whispered as he walked to his bed, which matched Dean's, and sat down.

"Now you boy's start unpacking your bags. The bathroom is the door in between y'all's rooms. I'm gonna finish up diner. We're having lasagna tonight. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Yeah of course. Sam and I will eat pretty much anything." Dean winked at Sam and looked back to Ellen with a smile.

"Well that's a relief. Now go on. You all have unpacking to do, and I have a lasagna to finish." With that she walked down the stairs and left the two boys upstairs.

"I'm gonna go to my room Sammy. You should start settling in."

"Okay." Sam said to the floor.

"I'll see you at dinner." Dean walked out of Sam's room and headed to his own, excited to hang up his posters and settle into his new home.

Dean stepped back admiring his work. Posters advertising Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica, and even Star Trek, lined his walls. He began to fold and put away his clothes when he heard the door downstairs open and the laughter of two girls. He closed his drawer and walked to the stairs to see who had come inside.

Two girls, a blonde and a redhead, walked in laughing about who knows what, followed by a tired looking Bobby.

"Charlie! I wasn't expecting you! Let me go set another plate for you darling." Ellen said as she gave the redhead a hug.

"Thank you Ellen. I heard that the new family members arrived and I just had to meet them!" She said.

"Of course. Well they are right upstairs. Be gentle though. They've been through quite a lot."

"Alright. Thank you Ellen."

"Hey mom, are they hot?" The blonde, Jo, smirked.

"Joanna Beth, they are family. Now get up there and introduce yourself."

Dean quickly went back to his room as the two girls began to head for the stairs. He turned on the TV above his dresser and settled for a wildlife documentary. As he was finishing up putting away his clothes he heard some knocking on his door.

"One second." He turned of his TV and opened the door to the two girls. Behind them he could see Sam's terrified face peeking out of his bedroom door. Dean smiled and let the two girls in.

"I'm Jo. You're new cousin, sister, whatever." The blonde offered her hand to Dean, which Dean took in a firm grip.

"And I'm Charlie, Jo's, holy shit." Charlie's eyes went wide behind her thick-framed glasses.

"What is it?" Dean questioned, concerned that maybe there was something wrong.

"You're a Trekkie?!" Charlie looked at his poster and then back to him, a smile covering her entire face.

"Umm, yeah, why?" As soon as he finished speaking he found himself being squeezed by the redhead. Dean stood awkwardly and starred at Jo silently pleading for help as Jo just laughed. Dean gave two pats to Charlie's back and then tried to free himself from her tight grip. "Don't you think I should buy you dinner first?" Dean joked as he finally freed himself from her grasp.

"Oh and he's funny too." She looked at Jo, still smiling stupidly big. "I would totally marry him, if you know…"

"He was a she?" Jo finished for her smirking.

Dean looked between them until he finally understood. "Oh!"

"Yup. Too bad for you this hot tater tot is a lesbian." The redhead winked and then began smiling again. Her smile began to fall though when Dean's surprised expression didn't change. "Please tell me you're not a homophobe. I mean it would figure, I find the coolest friend ever and he turns out to hate the gays."

"No! No!" Dean almost yelled. "It's just, I was not expecting that, I mean I've been with, ya know, guys before, but I've never just came out that easily to someone I just met."

Jo's smile began to falter at that. She seemed just as surprised as Dean had been at Charlie's confession.

"Hmm. I bet you're a bottom." Charlie thought out loud as Jo quickly slapped her arm and tried to contain her laughter. Dean's face heated up and began to blush so violently that his freckles started to blend in.

"Dinner!" Ellen yelled from downstairs, and Dean probably could have kissed his aunt with her perfect timing. He rushed past the two girls and headed down the stairs, fleeing the most awkward conversation he had had in his entire life.


End file.
